Aku Tak Ingin Berakhir
by yelros
Summary: "Kau belum tahu? Dia sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya." Deg…Jantungku rasanya dihujam ribuan kunai ketika mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Gai-sensei dengan mudahnya.


A/N : Ide fic ini terlintas ketika saya sedang membaca salah satu fic NejiTen di fandom Naruto English One shots : Neji and Tenten chapter 5 ; Almost Lovers tentang bagaimana Neji menjadi 'primadona' bahkan klan di luar konoha. Fic ini juga terinspirasi oleh lagu Satu Jam Saja dari Lala Karmila.

Happy reading minna-san

* * *

><p><strong>Aku Tak Ingin Berakhir<strong>

**By : Iruma Aikawa**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : semi-canon, typo(s), miskin deskripsi, jelek dan kekurangan lainnya. **

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

><p>Tidak biasanya dia terlambat. Tidak pernah malah.<p>

Dia selalu datang lebih cepat. Duduk di bawah pohon sambil melakukan meditasi sembari menunggu kedatanganku. Tapi hari ini beda. Aku tak menemukannya waktu pertama kali sampai di sini.

Dimana dia? Dua jam telah berlalu sejak perjanjian kami untuk memulai latihan hari ini.

Apa dia ada urusan penting? Atau dia mendapat misi mendadak hingga tak sempat memberitahuku?

Mungkin ada juga baiknya. Lihat sisi positifnnya Tenten setidaknya kau bisa sedikit istirahat hari ini. Entahlah tapi akhir-akhir ini Neji memang gila latihan, yea dia memang dari dulu gila latihan, hanya saja beberapa hari terakhir ini dia makin menjadi, menyiksaku dengan latihan satu lawan satu yang tentu saja aku selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah. Bahkan dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk isitrahat padahal aku sudah sangat letih dan terluka. Dasar maniak! Bukannya aku tidak suka. Tapi kadang aku berpikir Neji itu seperti kecanduan.

Tapi, aku menikmati saat bersama dengan Neji. Dan aku suka. Meski itu membuatku meringis kesakitan karena mendapat serangan yang tak tanggung-tanggung darinya.

Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku tidak ingin menunggunya seharian. Kukemasi barang – barangku lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Mungkin hari ini aku sia-sia saja bangun subuh.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan di jalanan Konoha yang mulai ramai. Tampaknya aktivitas penduduk sudah dimulai. Beberapa ninja dari akademi yang berpapasan denganku memberi salam yang kubalas dengan salam plus senyum ceria.

Pemandangan desa pada pagi hari seperti ini sangat jarang kulihat mengingat jadwal latihanku dengan Neji sangat ketat.

Saat aku melewati sebuah toko bunga, tepatnya toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka, aku bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Ohayou, Hinata." Sapaku bersemangat.

"Ah…O-ohayou, Tenten-san." Katanya sedikit kaget karena tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Habis beli bunga, ya? Banyak sekali?" tanyaku padanya sambil melihat bermacam-macam bunga di kedua kantung besar yang ditentengnya.

"Ah,i-iya. Aku i-ingin merangkai bunga-bunga ini." Balasanya lembut.

"Oh, kau suka merangkai bunga, ya, Hinata?" tanyaku lagi.

"I-iya, Tenten-san. Tapi aku ingin merangkai b-bunga ini untuk me-menyambut keluarga Watanabe."

"Keluarga Watanabe?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu lanjut menjelaskan, "Para tetua keluarga Hyuuga akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan utusan keluarga Watanabe siang ini."

"Oh, begitu." Kataku mengerti. Keluarga Watanabe adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Konoha. Walaupun mereka tidak memilki _kekkai genkai_ karena mereka memang bukan keluarga shinobi, mereka sangat terkenal karena bisinis keluarga mereka di bidang pertambagan. Pertemuan antara keluarga Hyuuga dan Watanabe tidaklah janggal bagiku. Pertemuan antarbangsawan menurutku.

"Oh, iya, Hinata." Kataku menyadari sesuatu

"A-ada apa, Tenten-san?"

"Apakah kau bertemu Neji pagi ini? Kami punya janji latihan seperti biasa jam 5 pagi tapi dia tidak datang?"

"Onii-san mengikuti pertemuan para tetua Hyuuga dengan utusan keluarga Watanabe hari ini."

Kutarik kata-kataku tadi, ini janggal. Neji yang notabene dari keluarga _bunke_ mengikuti pertemuan dengan para tetua? Seingatku dia tak pernah ikut sebelumnya, ah, memang tidak pernah semenjak kematian ayahnya.

"Neji ikut pertemuan itu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"I-iya."

"Oh."

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang melibatkan Neji dalam pertemuan itu. Mengingat kemampuannya sudah mulai diakui dan diperhitungkan oleh para petinggi keluarga Hyuuga.

"Sumimasen Tenten-san, aku harus p-pulang sekarang." Kata Hinata.

"Ah, iya."

"Ja ne!" katanya sambil mengangguk kecil

"Ja ne!" jawabku.

Mataku mengekor Hinata yang sudah berjalan menjauh dariku. Tampaknya dia tergesa-gesa. Padahal aku baru ingin menanyakan kira-kira pertemuan apa yang dihadiri Neji itu. Tapi sudahlah, lagi pula itu bukan urusanku. Setidaknya besok aku masih bisa berlatih dengan Neji.

Setidaknya itulah yang kuharapkan.

.

.

.

"497… 498… 499… 500…ahh.." Lee berbaring di tanah setelah menyelesaikan lima ratus _push up_ jempol. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan peluh menetes dari keningnya. Aku yang hanya memperhatikan dari jauh merasa letih, bayangkan apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi ini Lee yang kita bicarakan.

"Ahhh…."

"Bagus Lee." Kata Gai-sensei membuka mulut. "Pemanasan sudah selesai, ayo kita mulai latihan!"

"Hai!" Kata Lee antusias, dalam sekali 'hap' dia sudah berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya.

"Baik, latihan hari ini adalah Latihan Kecepatan…"

"Tunggu!" aku memotong kalimat Gai-sensei yang otomatis mengalihkan padangannya dan juga Lee kepadaku.

"Apa kita tidak menunggu Neji dulu?" tanyaku yang hanya dibalas tatapan bingung dari mereka berdua –Gai-sensei dan Lee.

"Kau ini bicara apa _Youthful Flower_, Neji tidak bisa ikut latihan bersama kita." Gai-sensei menjelaskan.

"Tidak bisa ikut?" tanyaku bingung. Tanpa sadar aku berdiri dari dudukku.

"Benar Tenten-san." Lee meyakinkan.

"Tapi kenapa?" timpalku. "Apa dia ada misi?"

"Kau belum tahu? Dia sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya."

Deg…

Jantungku rasanya dihujam ribuan kunai ketika mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Gai-sensei dengan mudahnya.

"Per-Pernikahan?" tanyaku ragu. Kuharap pendengaranku salah. Kumohon.

"Betul, pernikahan Neji dengan putri keluarga Watanabe. Mereka dijodohkan. Pernikahan mereka satu minggu lagi. Apa dia tidak memberi tahumu?" Harapanku pupus sudah ketika mendengar Lee menambahkan penjelasan.

Perasaanku tak karuan. Ke-kenapa?

Inikah alasannya, dia tak pernah menemuiku, ah bukan, berlatih bersamaku sejak hari pertemuan dua keluarga yang berpengaruh itu?

Apakah pertemuan itu membicarakan masalah perjodohannya? Dan… dia menerimanya? Hanya memikirkan itu membuat hatiku terasa dihantam benda keras.

Sakit.

"Betul, Neji akan mengakhiri masa mudanya dengan seorang gadis cantik dari keluarga Watanabe. Betul-betul mengharukan. Neji aku segera mempunyai keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Kata Gai-sensei mendramatisir.

"Betul, guru." Lee ikut-ikutan.

Kini keduanya berlinang air mata tapi tak kuhiraukan. Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahku yang kupastikan sudah tak karuan.

"Hontou ni gomenasai sensei, aku tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini." Kataku masih menunduk. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku segara melesat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Youthful Flower_, mau kemana!" teriak Gai-sensei.

"Tenten-san…" kata Lee khawatir.

Tapi sudah terlambat, aku sudah terlalu jauh melompat dari dahan ke dahan. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang.

Kenapa?

Neji…

Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa?

Apakah aku tidak ada artinya bagimu hingga kabar sebesar itu tak perlu aku ketahui?

Kenapa kau setuju?

Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?

Setitik air mata mulai jatuh tanpa kusadari. Aku menangis…?

Aku tetap melesat secepat yang aku bisa, hingga tak terasa aku kini telah berada di apartemenku. Kukunci pintu serapat-rapatnya. Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur ukuran sedangku. Kubenamkan mukaku pada bantal dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

_Jangan berakhir_

_Karena esok takkan lagi…_

Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu yang memenuhi kepalaku hampir satu minggu ini.

Menyedihkan.

Kata itulah yang mungkin tepat itu menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang secara emosional.

Di sinilah aku, duduk bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon. Di sini tempat kami biasa menghabiskan hampir sepanjang hari untuk latihan. Kupandangi langit malam, bulan purnama berinar dengan cemerlangnya tapi tak ada satu pun bintang yang bisa terlihat.

Hampa…

Seperti hatiku.

Aku mulai menerawang, di bawah pohon ini dia biasa melakukan meditasi sembari menungguku atau ketika dia istirahat sehabis latihan. Kupenjamkan kedua mataku mencoba untuk berpura-pura merasakan eksistensinya di sisiku. Angin malam berhembus lembut membelai wajahku.

Besok –tepatnya beberapa jam lagi adalah waktunya. Hari pernikahannya. Setelah esok semua takkan sama lagi. Dia akan telah menjadi milik orang lain. Apakah ini akhirnya?

Ya…

Semua akan berakhir bahkan sebelum aku memulainya. Apakah ini cinta yang kurasakan? Mungkin. Karena sakit yanng kurasakan teramat dalam. Aku sudah sadar dari awal bahwa kami tak mungkin bersama.

Aku terbuai dengan perasaanku sendiri sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Refleks aku berdiri dan menghunuskan kunaiku ke arah balik pohon. Sedikit demi sedikit sosok itu mulai menampakkan dirinya. Wajahnya tak begitu jelas karena membelakangi cahaya bulan tapi aku terpaku ketika wajah itu berangsur-angsur mulai tampak.

"Ne-Neji…?" kataku terbata. Kunai yang kupegang jatuh begitu saja. Seketika hening mengepung kami. Dia tak bergeming, begitu juga aku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku mencoba untuk tenang.

"Mengirup udara segar." Katanya datar. Dia memang selalu begitu.

Hening kembali menyergap. Entah sejak kapan suasana menjadi kikuk seperti ini.

"Kau jahat, Neji!" aku memecah keheningan. "Kau mau menikah tapi tidak memberitahuku." Kataku sambil tertawa renyah. Mencoba untuk terlihat netral.

"Aku tidak sempat." Katanya singkat yang sedikit menghentak hatiku. Tidak sempat katanya. Matanya lurus menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk. Aku tertunduk.

"Ah hahaha, benar, kau pasti sibuk, kan?" kataku sambil tertawa. Lagi. Sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan kegalauanku. "Kudengar calon istrimu itu gadis yang cantik. Wah, kau beruntung bisa mendapatkannya. Kupikir tidak akan ada yang menyukaimu karena sifatmu yang terlalu dingin." Kataku bercanda meski hatiku rasanya tersayat-sayat seiring kata yang keluar dari bibirku.

"Kau pasti se-…" kalimatku terpotong ketika Neji meraihku dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku. Mataku melebar, takjub. Neji memelukku.

"Maafkan aku, Tenten…" suaranya terdengar berat.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa memberitahumu." Tambahnya. Tangannya makin erat memelukku. Bisa kurasakan detak jantungnya bertalu-talu.

"Ke-kenapa, Neji? Kenapa kau setuju?" suaraku gemetar. Dia tak langsung menjawab. Perasaanku berkecamuk, menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Ini keputusanku sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Dan untuk membuktikan diri di hadapan para _souke_. Kami dari _bunke_ bisa memberi pengaruh. Juga…" dia berhenti sejenak. "Demi ayahku." Jawabnya tegas. "Ayahku ingin aku untuk tetap bertahan hidup dan membuktikan diriku."

Pertahanan yang susah-susah kubangun runtuh ketika mendengar penjelasannya. Kubenamkan wajahku di dadanya sembari tanganku balas memeluknya. Erat. Tangisku teredam. Aku tak ingin pura-pura lagi. Aku tidak ingin mencoba untuk tegar.

Jangan pergi!

Jangan tinggalkan aku!

Hatiku menjerit tapi mulutku terkunci. Badanku bergetar masih dalam pelukannya. Aku begitu merindukannya.

"Terima kasih, Tenten. Untuk semuanya." Katanya penuh arti. Aku tersentak. Tangisku makin menjadi. Kutenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya lebih dalam.

Apa ini pelukan selamat tinggal?

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sepinya hidupku tanpanya. Meski selama ini aku hidup sendiri tapi aku bertaruh hidupku akan lebih sunyi setelah ini.

Kini aku yakin aku mencintainya. Begitu mencintainya. Bahkan aku telah mencintainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Jika aku diberi satu permintaan, aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang. Atau setidaknya waktu berhenti sejenak untuk bersama dengannya…

.

.

.

Mereka sangat serasi. Gadis itu memang cantik. Wajah pucatnya dibingkai oleh rambut hitam kelam. Matanya biru secerah langit pagi. Apalagi dibalut dengan pakaian pengantin. Dia tampak anggung.

Hatiku mencelos melihat mereka bersanding. Aku hanya bisa memandang sendu adegan di depan mataku. Kupastikan air mataku kukuras sampai kering tadi malam sehingga tak tersisa sedikt pun untuk hari ini. Tak seorang menyadari mataku yang bengkak karena momen yang bahagia ini. Kudengar beberapa rekan shinobi kami bercakap tentang pernikahan seorang elit jounin muda, Neji.

Kuedarkan pandanganku di sekitar. Semua shinobi waktu di akademi dulu hadir. Lalu aku kembali memandang pengantin baru itu. Untuk sepersekian detik mata kami bertemu. Ulu hatiku rasanya tertohok menahan pilu.

Meskipun kami bertemu nantinya, bahkan berlatih bersama, semuanya tidak akan sama lagi.

Aku tersenyum. Ironis.

Mungkin memang takdir kami tidak untuk bersama.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa merasakan cinta seperti ini lagi. Aku bahkan tak yakin bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi aku tidak ingin melupakan cinta ini.

Terima kasih Neji, karenamu aku bisa merasakan cinta sebesar ini.

Selamat tinggal cintaku, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan juga dirinya.

Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaan bersama dengannya.

* * *

><p><em>Izinkan aku merasa…<em>

_Rasa itu pernah… _

_Ada_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi minna-san, rasanya setengah tahun sudah saya tidak post fic di fandom Naruto. Saya memang bukan author yang produktif - -'.<p>

Sebenarnya sudah lama saya mau nulis fic NejiTen yang Hurt/Comfort dengan tema Tenten ditinggal oleh Neji. Tapi gak ketemu-ketemu titik terangnya. Dan akhirnya dapatlah ide Tenten ditinggal kawin sama Neji #plak…

Keluarga Watanabe itu cuma karangan saya. Kenapa Watanabe? Karena cuma itu yang terlintas ketika saya menulis fic ini #taboked

Oh iya, judul dan kutipan lirik di atas diambil dari lirik lagu Satu Jam Saja dari Lala Karmila (gak modal amat,ya?), entah kenapa kalau dengar lagu itu saya jadi dapat feelnya NejiTen.

Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan minna-san, terima kasih telah membaca dan review please...


End file.
